Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a wireless power charging apparatus and, more specifically, to a wireless power charging apparatus for a portable electronic device.
With the development of portable electronic devices (e.g., smart phones, wearable electronic devices, etc.), relevant technologies have also rapidly progressed. Battery packs of portable electronic devices, which are used as power supply means, have to be periodically recharged. To this end, wired cables (e.g., charging cable, travel adapter, etc.) are directly connected to interface connector ports of the electronic devices in the related art. However, with such wired charging methods the charging cables have to be connected to the electronic devices to charge the electronic devices. Accordingly, in recent years, wireless power charging apparatuses that do not require connecting charging cables to the electronic devices have become popular. In response to this trend, device makers have made efforts to develop wireless power charging apparatuses with excellent charging efficiency.
Some wireless power charging apparatuses include a cavity where an electronic device is accommodated for the purpose of charging in order to charge small portable electronic devices such as wearable devices. The wireless power charging apparatuses may include a conductor that is disposed in the cavity such that wireless power (charging frequency) radiation is minimized outside the charging apparatus. Accordingly, the wireless power emitted from a power transmission antenna located in the cavity is received through a power reception antenna of an electronic device to efficiently charge the battery of the electronic device.
However, these wireless power charging apparatuses are completely sealed by the conductor while charging so that status information (charging, or otherwise) of the electronic device cannot be seen. In addition, an electronic device used for communication cannot perform a communication operation due to degradation in radiation efficiency of its antenna because the electronic device is sealed by the conductor while being charged.